Lets Essen
by ry0kiku
Summary: "Bruder..." Prussia bahkan tidak tahu adiknya yang stoik dan kaku itu bisa menyeringai dengan sebegitunya penuh nafsu. Germancest for Aiko-chan Lummiera. Yaoi/PWP/R-18. Cerita lepas dari Drink, Drank, Drunk. Silakan kabur selagi keburu.


Request **Aiko-chan Lummiera**. Maaf sungguh maaf, rekuest-an entah jaman kapan ini baru bisa dipenuhi sekarang #bow salahkan esai dan pdf laknat serta otak lemon yang sekarat... #larimenghindarilemparantomat

Warning: SLASH. INCEST. LEMON. PWP. Frontal—tancep gas dari awal. Puendek sangat. Adek-menyeme-kakak. Light bondage. Full lemon pertama, dijamin kurang asem atau mungkin bahkan nggak berasa. Mungkin OOC. Hampir nggak ada karakterisasi. Dan yang terakhir seperti biasa: SILAKAN KABUR SELAGI SEMPAT! Atau kalau mau silakan baca dulu, dan begitu nggak kuat, anda bisa dengan tenang minggat. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan, ya #parnosendiri #maklumbarupertamakali

* * *

><p>Mata di balik kain hitam itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Lelah. Namun bergairah. Sadar bahwa dengan dibatasinya indera penglihatan, indera lainnya akan jadi lebih tajam. Sadar akan jemari yang siap menjamahi tubuhnya yang tanpa pertahanan. Sadar akan desah napas dan jilatan lidah di tempat-tempat random seperti lekuk pinggang dan tulang selangka. Yang dalam sepersekian detik mendadak sudah berpindah ke sisi kepalanya, geligi bertemu kulit daun telinga, bisik beraroma <em>ale<em> itu menantang sensitivitas indera...

"Ini -hik- balas dendam..."

Dia melempar kepalanya ke belakang, mulutnya mengucurkan kata patah-patah yang tidak bisa dikategorikan dalam bahasa apapun juga. Seluruh sensornya meledak dalam ekstasi, mengganti neuron di otaknya dengan bintang-bintang dalam hal dominasi.

Dan sekedar informasi, ini baru satu jari.

"Nnggh... I-Ingla...terra... La-lagi..."

Dia tahu pasti wajah itu tengah menyeringai dengan penuh kepuasan diri.

"Dengan -hik- senang hati..."

Yak, dengan ini latihan saya akhiri. Tidak, anda tidak salah masuk cerita; UKEsp ini cuma buat pemanasan doang (sekaligus nyelipin rekuest Arthuriver-san XD) Baiklah. Sebelum pembaca senep dan melempari penulis sarap ini, saya bukakan tirai ke cerita betulannya. Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

.

~.~

LETS ESSEN

A Germancest Hetalia Fanfiction

for Aiko-chan Lummiera

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

I own nothing but this story and its half-assed idea

~.~

.

Kepala berhias mahkota perak itu bertemu _headboard_ ranjang ketika si pemuda albino melempar kepalanya ke belakang, bibir terbuka melantunkan kepuasan tanpa suara, sementara semburan bak geyser di wilayah bagian bawahnya perlahan mereda. Punggungnya jatuh kembali ke ranjang yang empuk, tubuh rampingnya melemas, bergantung sepenuhnya pada tali yang menahan keempat anggota geraknya ke masing-masing ujung tempat tidur ukuran raja tempatnya terlentang.

Seluruh energinya seolah tercurah keluar bersama dengan luapan hasrat yang baru saja dilepaskan kejantanannya. Prussia menutup matanya, siap untuk tenggelam ke alam mimpi yang begitu mengundang, hanya untuk membukanya lagi begitu merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif direngkuh dan dipijat perlahan. Membuat gejolak itu kembali menerpa, membuat segenap ototnya—atas dan bawah—kembali menegang seketika. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tung- West! _Time out, time out_!"

Kepanikan terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya, mata rubinya melebar sesaat, sebelum menutup perlahan seiring dengan tersebarnya semburat merah dengan merata di pipinya. Yang menjadi tanda bagi sang adik untuk mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Ronde kedua, _bruder_."

Protes yang sudah setengah jalan di tenggorokan Prussia bertransisi menjadi erangan ketika tangan itu berpindah dari batangnya yang setengah mengeras, naik perlahan menjelajahi lekuk otot perutnya dan berlanjut ke dada. Meninggalkan jejak cairan hangat di bagian depan tubuhnya, bak _whipped cream_ belepotan di kue buatan tangan. Jemari itu tak berhenti sampai mencapai bibirnya, bermain sebentar di sana seolah hendak menyapukan_ lipgloss_ ke bibir pemeran utama drama, sebelum dengan lembut menerjang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menyatukan precum dengan saliva.

"Mmmmhnnn...haa! W-West... Kau gila... Aku baru saja—nnggghh!"

Kali ini dia diinterupsi tekanan mendadak dari wilayah bagian bawahnya. Si albino mengerang, tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya. Langsung dua jari sekaligus, demi apa! Adiknya itu memang sadis punya…

"_Bruder_ memang sudah, tapi kan, aku belum."

Dan masih berani-beraninya terdengar sok inosen pula. Terkutuklah alhokol yang dengan sukses mengontaminasi adiknya yang biasanya serius itu, mentransformasi muka orang nggak santai nan kaku menjadi penuh nafsu.

Nafsu yang—dibahan bakari alkohol 16% kali lima botol _brau_—ditunjukkannya tanpa tahu malu.

"West, ini sangat tidak _awe_—hhhrgggh!"

Prussia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memprotes begitu benda itu menyusup lewat celat bibirnya, cukup besar untuk menggesek langit-langit mulutnya. Jemari itu membenamkan diri di helai peraknya yang mulai lembab oleh keringat, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Menutup rapat mata rubinya, Prussia pasrah dan mulai memainkan lidahnya, berusaha untuk tidak tersedak ketika merasakan hormon panas mengaliri benda di mulutnya. Membuat batang itu menegang seketika.

Sama mendadaknya, benda itu ditarik keluar dari mulutnya, membiarkan dia terengah-engah dengan benang-benang saliva menjuntai dari sudut bibirnya. Melalui matanya yang separuh terbuka dan berkabut oleh hasrat dia bisa melihat sosok berambut pirang di depannya mundur tanpa suara, memposisikan diri di _blind spot_-nya.

"...West?"

_Mein Gott_. Dia tahu adiknya memang punya kecenderungan ke arah sadis, tapi meninggalkannya di sini, terikat dan setengah terangsang begini, itu namanya tidak manusiawi!

"Oi, West! Kamu nggak bakal meninggalkan_ bruder_-mu dalam kondisi seperti ini kan? Dasar gak_ awe—_!"

Protes apapun itu tercekat di jakunnya ketika dia kembali merasakan invasi tanpa peringatan di wilayah bawahnya—kali ini langsung tiga jari; adiknya itu sungguh harus diajari yang namanya _foreplay_—bulir keringat mengalir menuruni pipi pucatnya yang dihiasi semburat bak matahari terbenam, kerongkongannya mulai sakit karena terus-terusan dipakai mengerang.

Terlanjur dicap sebagai _sadist_ alami bahkan oleh sang pembuat sendiri, Germany melanjutkan tanpa peduli, bahkan ekspresi pun tak berganti. Tiga jari itu diputar dan digerakkan bak manuver pesawat terbang, menyiapkan landasan untuk pendaratan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Air mata sudah mulai menitik dari sudut mata rubi itu ketika ketiga jemari itu akhirnya ditarik keluar, hanya untuk dalam sekejap digantikan.

Dalam sekali hajar.

_What the hell_.

"AAAGHH! WESTTT! PELAN PELANNN!"

"...maaf."

Germany mulai bergerak, awalnya_ lumayan_ pelan—masih membuat Prussia makin teriak-teriak—sebelum semakin mempercepat ritmenya, mengubur dan mencabut dirinya keluar-masuk area kenikmatan sang kakak. Satu dorongan, dan Prussia melempar kepalanya ke belakang; mata rubinya sudah melihat bintang-bintang alih-alih pemandangan kamar. Dia tahu Germany pasti menyadarinya juga, karena sang adik mendadak mengincar _spot_ yang sama, menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dengan ritme yang membuat isi kepalanya melayang ke langit lapisan entah keberapa.

Dia samar-samar bisa merasakan pergerakan hormon dalam tubuhnya, mengalir membanjiri _vital region_-nya, bersiap untuk melepaskannya ke dunia.

Sampai ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Mata rubi itu tersentak membuka, menyipit berusaha memandang melalui kabut hasrat yang tengah mendominasi isi kepalanya. Sang adik tengah menindih tubuhnya, seringai kemenangan yang agak _out of character_ tersemat di wajahnya yang berlapis keringat bercampur hasrat. Jemari itu melingkari dan mengerat di batangnya yang mengeras, memblokir jalan menuju kebebasan dan kelegaan.

"_Bruder_ nggak boleh keluar sebelum aku."

Ahh West. Determinasi dan keteguhan hati itu memang patut dikagumi. Yang patut dicaci hanya ketidaktepatan situasi.

"_VERDAMMT_ WEST! KAU INI APA-APAAN! BIARKAN AKU KELUARRRRR!"

Peduli amat kalau capslock pengarang atau pita suaranya rusak. Demi Old Fritz yang menurut hasutan Wikipedia diam-diam naksir sama Maria Theresa, sampai sejauh apakah dia harus menahan ketidak-_awesome_-an ini semua?

"Sabar dikit napa. Bentar lagi ini."

Dia sungguh merutuki Germany yang memilih untuk OOC di saat seperti ini.

Prussia akhirnya hanya bisa berbaring pasrah, menggigit bibirnya sampai mengeluarkan darah begitu Germany mengubur dirinya sekali lagi, menghujam tepat di titik yang membuat tubuhnya mengejang, ereksinya menegang, luapan hasrat yang tertahan terus menggempur bak Laut Utara di kala topan menerjang polder Rotterdam.

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu sukar dideskripsikan oleh sensor-nya yang _overload_. Cengkeraman Germany pada ereksinya mengerat sepersekian detik sebelum substansi hangat itu memenuhinya, membuat bola matanya berputar ke belakang kepala. jemari yang menahan ereksinya lenyap hampir sama mendadaknya dengan munculnya, membuat hasratnya yang terbendung selama ini menyembur keluar, lebih dahsyat dari yang pertama.

Dia bisa merasakan Germany rubuh menindihnya, tubuh berotot itu naik turun tanda lelah. Dia sendiri terlalu capek untuk berkomentar apa-apa—jelas saja, si sadis itu membuatnya 'keluar' dua kali, kurang capek apa coba!

…namun setelah lima belas menit terlewat, dia tahu bahwa ada yang salah.

"West…"

Tak ada respon berarti.

"Oi…West!"

Tidak bergeming bahkan ketika dia berusaha dan gagal menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terikat dan tertindih.

"West… kamu… nggak ketiduran, kan?"

Kali ini dia mendapatkan respon, walaupun tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Sebuah dengkuran ala orang keenakan.

"…_Mein Gott_…"

Dia cuma bisa berdoa adiknya itu tidak ngeces di perutnya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, entah mau dikemanakan ke-_awesome_-annya.

-fin-

* * *

><p>...shimatta #tutupmuka Ending gagal seperti biasa. Dan buat <strong>Aiko-chan Lummiera<strong>-san, mohon maaf bila benda ini tidak sesuai keinginan. Daku masih belajar meraba-raba bagaimana cara menulis lemon dengan baik dan benar #bungkuk  
>Umm. Berhubung ini lemon frontal pertama, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Seriusan, kalau ada bagian yang aneh atau nggak masuk akal, bilang saja. "Itu tuh, kayaknya posisinya si Prussia itu agak susah dibayangin deh," atau "Germany OOC banget sumpah," itu buat saya belum flame, jadi jangan ragu kalau mau mereview seperti itu. Flame buat saya itu yang udah kayak gini misalnya: "Ur story sux! U should never EVER write anything from now on!" begitulah contoh ekstrimnya. Jadi kalau ada yang mau mengkritik, pokoknya tangan saya terbuka. Mau komen lewat atau sekedar fangirling juga ayo aja XP<br>Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca benda tanpa rasa kurang gula ini sampai akhir. Saya mau berjuang melanjutkan ParMis sebelum bulan puasa datang #ups

Regards,

Ryokiku

* * *

><p>Review reply buat anon:<p>

Aiko-chan Lummiera

Masama~ :) Syukurlah kalau dirimu suka, walaupun ini saya bikinnya rada terburu-buru, maaf #bow Iya, Germany memang OOC ^^a bukannya orang mabuk itu rata-rata OOC? #teoridarimana #gamparsaja Gapapa, gapapa. Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri komen, ya. Daku doakan yang terbaik buat UTS XD Ermmm ParMis masih belum jelas juntrungannya T^T #curcol Mohon doanya biar bisa kelar sebelum bulan puasa... #garukaspal

raitsuki

Akhirnya.. :'D  
>Ehm bukan gimana sih, saya seneng aja ada juga masukan, sebanyak ini pula. Mari kita bahas satu-satu XD<br>Jelek itu menurut sy kebebasan personal, sy rasa sy tidak pada tempatnya untuk mengomentari komen satu ini. Soal nggak masuk akal...di bagian mananya, kalau boleh tahu? Posisi? Flow-nya? Atau secara general yang sy tulis ini nggak mungkin diimplementasikan dalam intercourse betulan? Ahh coba seandainya anda ada akun, saya bisa belajar langsung :(  
>POV Prussia kurang mengena, baiklah, saya akui. Berarti di masa depan nanti mesti lebih menggali lagi karakternya, sip. #catet Terkait teaser...maukah dirimu menjelaskan mengganggu-nya kayak gimana? Kayak merusak tensi atau semacam itu? Bukannya ga mau mempertimbangkan alasan personal, tapi kalau objektif kan konsiderasinya bisa lebih tinggi lagi :)<br>Aduh. Tolong jangan bandingkan PWP sy dengan non ita casta T^T sy juga baca, dan berhenti di tengah, nggak kuat. Sy ngaku sy nggak gitu kuat baca kalau dialog-nya sudah jadi desah-desahan, apalagi dlm bahasa Indonesia ._. Itu bukan level penulisan PWP yg bisa sy masuki-mungkin suatu saat di masa depan, tapi tidak sekarang. Kalau anda membandingkan PWP sy sm silan kyknya sampai kapanpun bakal kebanting. Jadi maaf, kalau standar hot anda non ita casta, sy dgn jujur bilang tidak sanggup memenuhi ekspektasi anda #bow What else...oh ya. Dirimu ambil kesimpulan dari mana sy nggak mau membaca cerita orang lain? Apakah karena sy jarang mereview? Bagaimana kalau sy bilang sy selama ini silent reader? :)  
>Dan ya, sy lagi belajar ini. Mungkin ada orang yg bisa belajar dari observasi, tapi buat sy lebih ngena belajar langsung dari trial-error begini. Mungkin cara yg risky dan ya, sy bohong kalo sy bilang nggak terguncang dikit waktu menerima review darimu, tapi worth it lah, sy jadi belajar ini XD<br>Dan satu lagi, terimakasih sudah mengamati makhluk ini dan peduli :)  
>Dan (lagi? #duak) dirimu boleh menyebut reviewmu flame, tapi buat sy ini flame baik hati yang encourage sy untuk mencoba lagi :)<br>Nantikan PWP sy kalau sy sudah berhasil memperbaiki diri, yup XD #bow


End file.
